Advertising has traditionally been utilized for promoting a good and/or service. However, the context in which advertisements are digitally presented has generally been limited. For example, advertisements have customarily been excluded from presentation within other hosting advertisements, for ensuring that even potential competition between the advertisements and the hosting advertisements is avoided.
There is thus a need for addressing these and/or other issues associated with the prior art.